Past's Revenge
by Fanfic Fish
Summary: Someone from Olivia's past has kidnapped Eliot . . . will she find him in time, or will she be to late? Read and Find Out


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except the villain!

Please read and review, Helpful suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

Law and Order

SVU

Eliot was uneasy as he explained the situation to this man, "Your wife has subsequently kidnapped a twelve year old boy, do you have any idea where she might be?" The man was outraged, he swung his fist. Eliot ducked, and spun; he managed to pin the man to the wall. "Calm down!" Eliot was beginning to regret coming to this guy's apartment without Olivia, or any backup for that matter. "Okay, okay!" The man breathed heavily. "Please just let me go!" Eliot hesitantly let the man go.

It happened so quickly. The man spun around fast and clipped Eliot on the side of the head with his fist. Eliot stumbled and fell to his knees; his vision swam, and dimmed around the edges. The man's eyes were wild as he yelled, "She didn't kidnap him, I did, to get you here, she's not even my wife, I paid her and the boy, they're long gone!" Eliot didn't even see the man grab the lamp from the table.

The base of the lamp was brought down hard and quick upon Eliot's temple. His head snapped back with a sickening crack, and blood quickly trickled down his head and onto the carpet. Another fist was thrown against the side of Eliot's jaw. Eliot was unconscious before he hit the floor.

The man grabbed Eliot's badge, gun, and handcuff's then flipped Eliot onto his stomach, and put the handcuffs on his victim. He pulled the unmoving body over his shoulder, and whispered, "Looks like we're going to have fun detective Stabler, you need to be disciplined!" He walked down the stairs of the sleazy run-down apartment and to his car. He carefully pulled the keys from his back pocket and unlocked the trunk, he dropped Eliot into it and locked it shut. The man quickly got into the driver seat and put the keys into the ignition then drove off.

20 minutes later he arrived at the self-storage facilities. He stopped in front of locker 1781; the man opened it to reveal a table, with a computer. Next to the computer layed various items used to torture people, a whip, a board with nails protruding one side, an electric shock machine, baseball bat, and rope.

The man opened the trunk of his car to see Eliot had not yet regained consciousness. He dragged the detectives' limp body into the storage locker; he shut the door and secured it with a chain and lock.

Then the man tied Eliot's legs to a hook in the floor, making it impossible to escape. Next he tied a blindfold around Eliot's head and gagged him with a white rag, and took of Eliot's shirt that revealed muscle and darkly tanned skin. He smiled to himself and said barely audible, "You're running out of time Olivia, the games begin!"

* * *

"The man's name is Jason Bradshaw!" Olivia blared angrily. Fin and Munch ran into the precinct and said breathlessly, "We found the boy and the woman. Olivia, Jason Bradshaw paid them to pretend to be married, they were a distraction!"

Just then "Boss" walked in, "Olivia, when did you arrest Jason Bradshaw?" Olivia looked over and said, "Over eight years ago! He was supposed to be in prison for 15 years, how could he have gotten out so soon?" "Looks like he was let out on good behavior!" John snorted at that comment and said, "All in a good day!" "Stabler has been gone for two hours, he should have checked in by now!" "Olivia, Fin, and Munch, go down to Mr. Bradshaw's apartment, make sure Eliot's okay, and take backup just incase!"

Olivia, Fin, and Munch arrived at the Tara apartments with backup. Olivia pulled her gun and walked slowly up the stairs. "Olivia, look!" Munch called in disbelief. She turned around quick; her gaze fell upon the bottom step. Blood. "Oh no!" she breathed.

She bolted up the stairs, her heart pounding painfully. She slammed her fist hard on the door. No answer, "Mr. Bradshaw, open the door. Eliot are you in there, can you hear me?" Again, no answer.

The trio together kicked the door open, and quickly sauntered in. No Eliot, no one. The backup team split up in the apartment and looked for any sign of the missing detective. "Detective Benson, look at this!" Olivia heard her name being called and she quickly walked into the living room. Her stomach turned at the scene, crimson red blood was pooled in the carpet. The forensics team couldn't confer that the blood was Eliot's, but Olivia had a feeling that it was. She walked over to a man in a dark blue uniform, white latex gloved protected his hands, he was holding a white paper. "What is it Marks?" He looked at her sadly and said, "We found this, it's addressed to you!"

Olivia scrambled to put latex gloves on, she ripped the paper from the mans hand and read it carefully, _Dear Olivia, I know it's sudden but revenge doesn't wait for you to be ready, so forgive the impeccable timing. By the time you find this, my plans would be set in motion. I have your partner, he needs to be taught a lesson, he isn't even disciplined, don't worry once I'm done he'll be a great minion. Of course that would mean he had to survive, which may not happen, but that is up to you! Can you find him in time? We'll soon find out you have approximately 24 hours. Good Luck. – Jason_

"Oh my god! Fin, Munch!" She screamed desperately. Both detectives ran to her and both had questioning glares plastered on their faces. She handed the letter to Fin who read it slowly. His face visibly crumbled, "Olivia, what does this mean?" Tears wormed down her face as she spoke, "He tortures his victims to death, there were at least 7 that died but 3 managed to escape, they couldn't prove that he killed the other 6, he got off on only 15 years for killing an elderly woman!"

Two hours later, and no leads. The trio restlessly searched the apartment, yet nothing was found, not even a name or address. "Cragen is on his was down here, he said he might have a lead, one of the victims that survived has stepped forward, he said something about a storage locker?" Munch reported. "Thank god!" Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. _Please let him be all right!_ She though to herself.

* * *

Eliot was rudely pulled back to awareness as a boot connected to his bare chest. A muffled groan was heard. Eliot tried to move but realized he couldn't. _What's going on? Why can't I see? Where am I? _A white hot searing pain tore through his head scrambling his thoughts, then the past hours hit him lick a 400 pound linebacker. _The apartment, the boy, the setup! _Panic washed over him as he realized he was bound and gagged. He struggled, but to no avail.

"I see your awake detective Stabler, now we can have fun!" Jason laughed horribly as he brought the baseball bat mercilessly down upon Eliot's unprotected body over and over. He was pleased with himself once he heard multiple cracks come from different parts of Eliot's body. Muffled yelps and screams were heard throughout the room.

Blood obscured Eliot's stomach; he couldn't even find the strength to struggle anymore. He found it getting harder to bring air into his tortured body, but he knew it was only the beginning.

Then the next round began; Jason turned Eliot onto his back. He grabbed the whip and began to lash Eliot; he found himself getting excited when Eliot jerked every time he was struck, and muffled yells claimed the tortured body. Over 30 angry welts covered Eliot's body and at least half were bleeding profusely.

Darkness threatened to overcome Eliot, but each time pain would assail him anew. He began to choke on his blood; Jason must have saw because the gag was pulled from his mouth. Eliot spat the blood, and as quickly as the gag was taken off it was replaced. "Can't have you calling out for help now!" Jason said giggling.

All of the tools were used and Eliot had long ago lost consciousness. "Well Eliot, my boy, you have been the best sport I have ever had, maybe if you survive this we can do it again!" Jason said smiling at the still body.

Jason remembered back to when he had used the electric shock machine on Eliot. Oh how he enjoyed watching Eliot's helpless body convulse, _Maybe that was when he had lost consciousness._ Jason thought happily. He gazed down at Eliot's body, blood completely covered it, and underneath the crimson you wouldn't be able to find a place that wasn't covered in bruises and cuts.

Jason knew he would be found soon, so he quickly unlocked the door stepped out into the fresh air and locked the door, abandoned his car, and bolted, leaving Eliot's unconscious body in the storage locker.

* * *

Cragen began explaining to the group, "Mrs. James has stepped forward, she said Bradshaw kept her at a storage locker facility, that is where we think Eliot is!" Olivia lifted up her jacket and said, "Let's get moving!" "The ambulance is following us, just in case!" Fin said putting his cell phone in his pocket.

Tears threatened to overflow down Olivia's face at that last statement. _What if he's dead? _"Come on Olivia it's time to find Eliot!" Munch said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

They arrived 20 minutes later. "Which locker is it, there has to be a thousand here!" Munch complained. "It's 1781, everybody spread out!" Cragen yelled.

Olivia ran to the alleged locker. "Eliot, are you in there?" her heart lurched when there was no answer. "Guys, this thing is bolted shut, I need chain cutters now!" At least 27 people were searching the locker facilities now.

As soon as the cutters were placed in her hands she savagely cut the chains and lifted the door. What she saw made her blood freeze. "Eliot!" she screamed.

He was face down in a pool of blood, feet tied to a hook imbedded in the floor, and handcuffs trapped his hands behind his back, the blindfold still in place, with the gag, along with bleeding welts that covered his entire back. Olivia ran to his side and searched for a pulse, however weak it was he still had one, but only barely. She carefully rolled him onto his back his head in her lap; she ripped the blindfold and gag off. A huge gash decorated the whole right side of his head along with a bruise on his temple. Blood was everywhere, along with dark bruises, cuts, and Olivia was sure his left leg was broken, with his collarbone. Under all of the blood she realized his face was a light blue, his lips were slightly more azure that the rest of his face.

_He couldn't get enough oxygen!_ Olivia thought sadly. "I need medic's in here NOW!" she screamed as loud as humanly possible. Fin, Munch, and Cragen ran in once they heard the request. Horror plagued each and everyone's expression. "Is he still breathing?" Fin forced himself to ask. "Just barely!" Olivia croaked out.

She softly slapped his face while saying, "You need open your eyes for me Eliot!" No answer, not even a noise. The medic's rushed in. "Benson, you need to step back, we'll take care of him now!" hesitantly she backed off.

The medic's surrounded Eliot's still body, "He's not breathing, proceeding CPR!" This continued for 10 minutes until, "We got his pulse, and heartbeat, let's get moving!"

* * *

Stay Tuned For Chapter 2 


End file.
